APT
by Frytas-90
Summary: Kompletna przeróbka pierwowzoru. Dwóch ludzi o skrajnych osobowościach, elitarny oddział, w którym dowódca jak nie śpi, to dogaduje wszystkim dookoła. czy można tam wytrzymać, lub co gorsza, uratować Republikę? POWAŻNE AU


Pamiętnik APT RC-1207 Delta Earthswimmer.

12.04.43909

Drogi Pamiętniczku,

Kolejne dni upływają nam na kontrofensywie na tej zapomnianej przez Moc planecie. Pięć tysięcy żołnierzy Wielkiej Armii Republiki szturmuje umocnienia Paszczurskich Najeźdźców. Wiedziałem ,że ich będzie wielu, ale tego, że zmobilizowali ze cztery dywizje to nawet kapitan Byblos nie wiedział. Cztery dywizje po trzy tysiące wielkich, umięśnionych humanoidalnych stworów. Każdy ze skórą zdolną wytrzymać serie z E-11 i silny tak, że rzuca ścigaczami jak kulkami z papieru. Całe szczęście, że Rankory są przy nich intelektualistami. Niestety, potrafią obsługiwać blastery. Teren tej planety jest fatalny dla nas. Płasko jak stół, lasu ani widu ani słychu. A bunkrów paszczurskich jak grzybów po deszczu. Obecnie jesteśmy 2,5 kilometra od naszego celu. Silnie umocniony ośrodek dowodzenia. Plan Byblosa jest w miarę prosty. Oddział pięciuset pozoruje uderzenie powietrznodesantowe, a reszta uderza gdy uwaga obrońców skupiona jest na dwóch kanonierkach. Los chciał,że mój pododdział jest na jednej z kanonierek desantowych. Jakby nie było, jestem członkiem drużyny do walki wręcz i wsparcia ogniowego. Nie ma to jak stary dobry gunblade. Dowództwo skorzystało ze starutkich gier i seriali animowanych z państwa, które dawno dawno temu zwało się Japonią. Dużo uzbrojenia wtedy uznawanego za niemożliwe do produkcji jest produkowanych na skalę masową. Ot, taki gunblade to pistolet, którego lufa przechodzi w ostrze z kortozjańskiej durastali. Oprócz zdolności cięcia dysponuje możliwością wywołania silnej eksplozji wzdłuż ostrza, o mocy termodetonatora. Krótko mówiąc, jak wcisnę spust, to nie ma bata by to jakikolwiek paszczur ustał. To dość satysfakcjonujące uczucie, gdy potrafię przeciąć opancerzenie pojazdu bojowego typu „Arrancar", razem z pilotem. Ale dość przechwałek. Jutro natarcie, a ja muszę być w formie.

Z Pamiętnika Wielkogeneralissimusa Antoniusa Paszczelisa, dowódcy wojsk Imperium

Paszczy na Siorda-Nir

trzyci dziń walk z republiczkaninami

Gópie nierzołrze republiczki atakujom, nas ! My ich rożgniecziem, a potem naplujem im na trupy.

Ino coby łone nam nie uciekły. Łone nie wiedzom, rze Paszcze, som najlepsiejsze nierzołrze na galktyce. Mamy nowe bąby, coby ich zbumować. A jak ja ich rozjadem, to zostanem krulem Paszczy, GWAHAHAHA.

Z pamiętnika Kapitana Byblosa, dowódcy czwartego pułku powietrznodesantowego, „Pięści Sprawiedliwości"

13 04 43909

Dwa dni już walczymy w Bazie, Jak na razie ponieśliśmy ciężkie straty. Obie kanonierki szlag trafił. Amunicji starczy na dwa, góra trzy dni. Z oddziału szturmowego został tylko pododdział Earthswimmera. On jak zwykle przegina. Wiem ,że sam mu mówiłem, żeby nie wracał bez głowy dowódcy paszczurów. Ale jak rzucił mi worek z głowami dowódcy , pięciu oficerów i przynajmniej dwudziestu podoficerów, to straciłem wczorajszy obiad w ciągu trzech sekund. Dobry z niego podoficer, ale brakuje mu jakichkolwiek zdolności w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Jednak w tej sytuacji, ludzi jak on jest więcej. Ot, Mikael Slayer. Oddziałowa gaduła, człowiek który mógłby być przyjacielem wszystkich ludzi. Jednak jak tylko wkłada hełm na te jego loki, to tak jakbyś patrzył w oczy kostuchy. Dwa blastery i wał trupów dookoła niego. A potem ramie na Earthswimmerze i dalejże kawałami sypać. Tak skrajnych ludzi jeszcze nie widziałem, a mimo to są przyjaciółmi, lub tak blisko przyjaciela, jak jest to w stanie Earthswimmer okazać. Ta dwójka jest w stanie wziąć na siebie dwa plutony , i nawet nie porysować swych zbroi. Gdyby tylko wszyscy byli tacy... Jutro decydujące starcie, Podobno HQ chce wysłać , Komandosów, APT. Chodzą o nich legendy, ciekawe czy są one choć w połowie prawdą

Dziennik osobisty Mikaela Slayera, wpis nr 435

Dwie bite godziny walki wręcz, plecy w plecy z Earthswimmerem. Koniec końców myślałem, że już koniec z nami. Nagle zobaczyłem LTO z insygniami Draconusów, legendy APT.

Kiedy z LTO wyskoczyło pięciu ludzi, pomyślałem. Tym ludziom w HQ chyba już całkiem odbiło!

Ale kiedy seria z karabinu dowódcy(Zmodyfikowanego AS50, skąd on go wytrzasnął) ścięła dwie ściany razem paszczurami za nimi, pomyślałem, że może jednak dożyję dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin. W ciągu mniej niż piętnastu minut, nie dość, że odwróciliśmy sytuację, to jeszcze walka się skończyła. Tak zadziwiających żołnierzy nigdy nie widziałem, Po całym zajściu dowódca, Reveriel Matterlance, powiedział nam coś o tym, że chce nas w swojej drużynie. Obydwaj krzyknęliśmy „JASNE!!!". Matko, ale z nas debile.....


End file.
